


Raspas de Limão

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Allergies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Uma reação alérgica quase mata Rodney, mas John está lá para cuidar dele.





	Raspas de Limão

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lemon Zest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532976) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Rodney engasgou, com dificuldade de respirar. Ele abriu sua jaqueta com uma mão, tentando aliviar a sensação de sufocamento que sentia, mas de nada adiantou. O formigamento familiar aliado ao inchaço só poderia significar uma coisa, mas não conseguia forçar as palavras a saírem, não podia pedir pela ajuda que precisava. Ele tentou alcançar John, que estava sentado do outro lado da mesa, tentando expressar o que estava acontecendo.

John pulou da sua cadeira, chamando uma equipe médica pelo rádio. Rodney não fez nada para se opor quando John o ajudou a deitar no chão, e quando John estava batendo nos bolsos de Rodney procurando por um aplicador de epinefrina que Rodney sabia que não estava ali, a visão de Rodney estava escurecendo nos cantos, e ele desmaiou.

\---

Quando acordou na enfermaria, sua cabeça estava pulsando. Ele tentou falar, mas sua voz falhou.

“Ei, camarada.” John apareceu no seu campo de visão, colocando uma mão na sua cama. “Não tente falar. Você quer um pouco d’água?”

Rodney acenou, e John o ajudou a se sentar, segurando um copo de água nos seus lábios. Engolir doía mais do que ele esperava, mas a água fresca trouxe um certo alívio. Ele gesticulou para indicar que tinha terminado, e John o ajudou a se ajeitar de volta nos travesseiros.

“Você realmente nos assustou, camarada. O dr. Beckett disse que foi a pior reação alérgica que ele já viu.”

Rodney começou a perguntar o que aconteceu, e ficou frustrado quando nenhum som saiu. Ele tentou compensar gesticulando, mas era um conceito difícil de expressar em mímica.

“Eu te disse para não tentar falar.” John pegou um tablet da mesa ao lado da cama de Rodney. “Aqui, eu trouxe o seu computador.”

Rodney abriu rapidamente um editor de texto. ‘O que aconteceu?’

John inconscientemente fechou suas mãos em punhos. “Houve uma… contaminação, um pouco de raspas de limão misturadas no chili.”

Isso não fazia sentido, Rodney sabia muito bem que todo o pessoal de Atlantis foi informado de sua alergia, porque ele garantiu isso. Na verdade, ele tinha tanta certeza que nem carregava mais um aplicador de epinefrina com ele em Atlantis, só quando estavam em outro planeta. Isso, junto com a reação de John, o fazia acreditar que tinha mais alguma coisa nessa história.

‘Como?’ ele escreveu.

John bugou. “Foi o Lasky. Ele veio na Daedalus há dois dias. Eu… falei com ele, e ele confessou que fez isso de propósito.”

‘Por quê???’ Rodney escreveu, sacudindo o tablet para dar ênfase.

John parecia desconfortável. “Ele disse que achou que você era um cretino arrogante, e queria te ensinar uma lição.”

‘Então ele tentou me matar?’ ele escreveu, e apagou rapidamente, mas não rápido o bastante para que John não lesse. Ele jogou o tablet mais para baixo na cama. Ele sabia que era um cretino que ninguém gostava, é claro, e estava acostumado a ser odiado, mas alguém tentar o matar por isso?

“Ele disse que não sabia que a sua reação ia ser tão severa, não acho que ele estivesse tentando te machucar. Não importa, ele vai voltar para a Terra amanhã.”

De alguma forma, isso só tornava as coisas piores. Ele quase tinha morrido, e tinha sido quase uma acidente, mesmo que um acidente malicioso. E ainda pior era o fato de que ele não duvidou por um segundo que alguém pudesse o odiar o bastante para o matar, e isso dizia muito sobre quem ele era. Ele recuperou o tablet para escrever, ‘Eu fui tão horrível com ele?’

Sua mente passou como um redemoinho para esse caminho, pensando sobre tudo o que ele fez que pudesse ser razão o bastante para alguém fazer algo assim. Mesmo que o matar não fosse o plano, ou ao menos era isso que alegava, envenenar alguém é assumir o risco de matar essa pessoa, especialmente quando você não sabe como essa pessoa vai reagir. Ele odiava o quão vulnerável sempre se sentia depois de uma reação alérgica, traído por seu próprio corpo, e que isso tivesse acontecido porque alguém intencionalmente o envenenou…

John deve ter visto algo na sua expressão, ou talvez no fato de que nem tentou zombar da pessoa que o deixou nessa situação, porque a próxima coisa que Rodney percebeu foi John subindo na cama, se ajeitando do lado dele e colocando seus braços em volta de Rodney. Se ele tivesse estado melhor, teria feito um comentário sobre como John podia pensar que uma cama desse tamanho era grande o bastante para dois. Ao invés disso, se encontrou segurando John, escondendo seu rosto no peito dele, e disse para si mesmo que era só para que ele não caísse da cama.

“Está tudo bem, Rodney, vai ficar tudo bem,” ele disse, movendo sua mão nas costas de Rodney. “Não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo. De agora em diante vou informar pessoalmente todo o novo pessoal de sua alergia, e vou falar com Weir sobre banir cítricos da cidade.”

Rodney bufou, e sorriu de leve, mesmo que John não pudesse o ver. Ele duvidava que Elizabeth fosse aceitar isso, e a razão para isso era que já tinha feito o mesmo pedido antes, só para ser ignorado. Contudo, era mais difícil pensar no quão perto tinha chegado da morte quando John o segurava assim. Ele se puxou para mais perto, e John respondeu o segurando com mais força.

Rodney pensou para si mesmo que John só o estava confortando, como um bom amigo faria, mas ele sabia o quão particular John era com relação a toque e, para ser honesto, ele não tinha certeza absoluta de que conseguia imaginar John fazendo isso para um de seus outros amigos, mas isso podia ser uma esperança sem fundamento falando. Ele teria que pensar nisso em outro momento. Naquele momento, ele não daria outras interpretações, e aceitaria o gesto como uma simples forma de conforto. O modo como se sentia naquele momento era algo que queria guardar na memória, caso nunca tivesse a chance de estar nos braços de John de novo.


End file.
